I WANT IT BACK!
by MagzDD
Summary: Cancelled.
1. What? Who? Where? Huh?

Chapter 1  
  
Stanton stomped back and forth, and ran his fingers through his hair. "How did it happen?" Collin demanded angrily. "I don't know! All I know is that I usually don't wake up next to Jimena!" "What?" "You heard me!" "Guys! Chill! Yelling's not gonna help!" Derek scolded, then flipped the brown curls. "Why was Jimena beside you?" Stanton asked suspiciously. Collin looked down, a mournful look in his eyes. "I don't know. DAMNIT! The one night she's comfortable with that, she wakes up with you!" Collin slammed his fist on his fathers desk, making the loose pens vibrate. "Can we deal with that later? Right now we have to figure out how this happened!" Michael shouted impatiently, and checked his watch. "What do you care for? Your next concert isn't for three days." Stanton flailed his arms and hands, still pacing. The anger in the room came from everybody, except Chris, who was kicking back in the chair like it came out of his own pocket. "Are you guys hearing yourselves? If you would stop wearing a hole in the floor, you calm down, you two stop fighting, then you might be able to figure this out!" Collin stopped shouting, but unlike the rest of them, he didn't listen to Chris. "Who are you to say anything? You left this thing without even a new face, and here you are, leaning back in the chair." Chris lifted his feet from the desk, and stood. "Happy now? Look, why are you so mad? It's understandable that you'd be a little distraught, but not with this kind of approach." Collin's face turned bright red, and he rounded on Chris again, "How would you feel if your sister tried to French you???" Unable to help themselves, everyone but Collin and Stanton started laughing. Stanton turned to him. "Thank God I rang the doorbell when I did." Derek spread his arms. "Well, until we get this figured out, we'll drop that part of the issue. Meantime, when did it happen?" They blinked, and tried to count the hours.  
"About six hours ago." Stanton said, checking the glow in the dark  
waterproof watch. "So then that means that it happened at about 9:00 this morning. All right, that part's figured out. Now, how did it happen?" Collin asked. Michael blinked, and said, "I was awake when it happened. I was standing there, trying a song Vanessa wrote on my guitar, and suddenly, this strange feeling like there was some kind of sheet over my body came, and it went away, and my vision went black. Five minutes later, I'm in the shower, and I whipped my head around---getting shampoo in my eyes---and looked in a mirror. I can safely say that nothing in my life ever felt weirder." Chris tucked his tongue into his cheek, and sighed. "Well, what can we do until we figure these things out? Tell the daughters?" Stanton shook his head ruefully. "If we tell them we stay this way forever. Don't ask me why. The only way Chris found out is because he read my mind. So the best thing we can do, is hope that Serena reads my mind, or someone else's." Collin dropped his hands. "Well then what do? No offense Stanton, but I don't want to stay in your body forever." Stanton shook his head. "None taken. I just think the most we can do, is to avoid the girls, and hope that this will all be over soon." Suddenly, the door opened, then slammed, and they heard the goddesses chatter. They all looked at each other, then they said in unison, "Shit." 


	2. Cassandra's Ultimatum

Chapter 2 Please reread the ending of C1. I edited it.  
  
Silence...everyone was so quiet...the chatter of the goddesses had silenced, and all the arguing had ceased. They all looked around, and Stanton said, "What happened?" "I'm enjoying being front and center." Everyone turned, and in the shadow, they saw an evil smile form. Without even needing to guess, Stanton made Collin's face frown angrily. Cassandra struck out a glittering pant leg, and she came to the light. Her pants were loose gypsy pants, dead black, and her top was a very loose, almost untied halter. Everything she wore and said screamed gothic. She grinned, the purple lipstick coating her full lips, and as usual, she had a little snack with her. She slipped the marshmallow into her mouth, swallowed, and licked her lips. "What are you doing in my house bitch?" Collin spat in disgust. Cassandra gave him a sultry smile, and said, "If it weren't for your phraseology, and if I didn't know better, I'd actually think you were the real Stanton." Stanton's mouth opened, and said, "How do you know Cassandra?" Cassandra beamed cruelly, and traced a black fingernail on the desk. "First of all, I heard you talking when I came in. You people should learn to lock your door," she scolded, wagging a tsking finger. "Second, I'm the one who thought of it. But don't blame me entirely. I didn't orchestrate the act." Chris walked closer, looming over her. "Divulge Cassandra. And try to remember whom you're dealing with. What the hell happened just now?" She smiled again, and lifted her hands in mock fear. "Oh! I'm all a- tremble. You boys can't do anything to me. I've joined an evil far more dangerous than the Atrox, and even if Collin were familiar with the powers of a follower, they would do you no good. And as for this sudden stillness..." She pointed to a pen, and lifted it, then she removed her finger, leaving the pen to float in mid-air. "You froze time." Derek said in awe. "You got it Tex. Now, I know a way you boys can return to normal, but I see no reason to---" Stanton, already familiar with Cassandra's devious ways demanded, "What's the ultimatum Cassandra?" She smiled again, looked him right in the eye, then shifted her eyes to 'Collin,' and eyed him up and down. "What else is there for a woman that wants everything?" She walked over to the real Stanton in Collin's body, and her fingers hooked in his belt-loops. Without caring about what would happen, he grabbed a knuckle, and pressed right at the joining point of the bones. Sucking in a hissing breath, she pulled back, and rubbed her red knuckle, and grinned. "You have your choices gentlemen. I either get the real Stanton, or, I get Collin. Either way, I'll end up enjoying the best night of my life. You have your choice. Whoever is willing, come to Venice Beach on midnight this Wednesday." Without any more words, she waggled her fingers, and disappeared. Suddenly, Serena and the other goddesses came in, but they stopped laughing when they saw the tense looks in their faces. "You guys okay?" Stanton turned, realizing that she had seen them as themselves. Or so she thought... Stanton nodded, and said, "Yeah. We're just talking amongst ourselves." Serena nodded, then walked up to what was really Collin. "Thanks for coming over last night." Collin looked around, and said, "It's okay." A sudden embarrassment overcame Stanton, realizing that they thought Collin was Stanton, and that anything Collin did, could affect his reputation. But, without warning, Serena rose on her toes, and her lips puckered. Collin's eyes widened in fear, and Stanton closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, but he didn't have the power. Suddenly, he heard---  
  
I know, it sux, I'm sorry. 


	3. Male' problems

Chapter 3 'Male' problems  
  
Bang, and his eyes snapped open. Collin was flat on the floor, holding his head. Regretting that he'd ever opened them, he slowly closed his eyes. "Stanton? Are you okay?" 'No.' "Yeah." Collin said, and becoming brave, Stanton opened one eye, and he saw Collin trying to rise. "Why did you back up like that?" 'Because he doesn't want his body back enough to kiss his little sister.' "There's.an." Stanton opened his other eye, and looked at Collin urgently. Chris pointed his thumb at Collin, and said, "There's a hot follower he's attracted to." "WHAT!?" Stanton shouted, along with Serena, Collin, Derek, and Michael. Chris's eyes widened, as if he just realized what he said. Serena looked up at Collin desperately. "Is that true?" Collin looked over Serena's head at Stanton for help, and he shook his head quickly. Trying to regain composure, Collin shifted, and said, "I don't really understand what Chris is talking about. There's only one new follower as of late, and she's about twelve." Stanton sighed thankfully, but as he tried to suck in air to compensate for his sigh, warm lips crushed his mouth. "Ready?" Jimena asked him. After a moments surprise, he nodded. "I need to speak with Stanton for a minute. You guys too." He added, indicating Derek and Michael. Jimena nodded, and took her Indian purse off the desk, and she followed Serena out. "Where're the others?" Derek asked. "They're in the kitchen. We'll wait for you there." Stanton smiled at Jimena, but when she was out of sight, he whirled around. "Why didn't you tell us you had a date today?" Collin blushed, then scratched the back of his head. "We don't." Stanton's brows pinched, and worry began to stir. "We.wanted to go to a.drugstore." Groaning, Stanton said, "Can't she shop for female products on her own?" The red darkening, Collin said, "Actually.it's.more of a.male product." He looked up, hoping the others would understand. Stanton's eyes widened. "Male," he managed. Everyone knew what he meant, and everyone knew the next problem. "Okay.when is this.?" Removing his hand, Collin cleared his throat, and said, "Well.um.it's not for us." Stanton let out a sigh of relief, but it was caught in his throat when suddenly Collin said, "Serena wanted one." Fear caught in Stanton's throat, and he found himself on the black leather couch, knocked off his feet with surprise. Since when did Serena.? "Why would you get her something like that?" Collin rolled the blue eyes that Stanton longed to get back.  
In fact, he wanted everything back. His life, pathetic as it was; his real girlfriend, especially the way she was feeling now; his body; everything. So, Serena was ready. Even though this was no time to be amused, he felt a little smile creep onto his lips. Cassandra would take either Collin, or himself, and Serena had no choice but to take Collin. His smile widened as a plan began to seep into his mind. "I'll go. But whoever's buying is going to be playing double." "Why?" Collin asked. Stanton grinned. "I don't think little Cassandra wants to be pregnant." 


	4. Contraception

Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to make an announcement. I really appreciate all of you taking the time to read a story that became my last priority. You see, I have been studying, I have been playing video games, and I have fallen in love with two TV shows.  
  
So, I really appreciate it! Seeing new faces really brings a smile to my ugly face. Ugly, because my cat has torn up my face the little darling. Chantily Tiffany's are always that way.  
  
Now, getting to some specific points, I'd like to point this out before you read it. My home computer has just fixed itself, so I'll be updating New Magic more often. Anyway, lately I've had to use my school computers (grr) and these computers wont upload the paragraphs properly, so sorry if it confuses you, but I can hope this one uploads properly. And the reason why my chapters are so short is because I'm making this up as I go, and I only have an hour in computer class. I have fabulous ideas but I can barely bring them together. So...that's all I have to say, so...on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4 Contraception  
  
"What are you talking about? You're gonna accept her ultimatum?" Collin asked worriedly. Stanton shook his head, still smiling.  
"Then what are you gonna do?" Derek asked, absently thumbing through the pages of a book, trying to act cavalier. "She'll take either one of you, but it's not exactly fair to use Collin without his permission."  
Stanton stood up, and instead of stomping back and forth; he began peaceful steps, his mind trying to make his plan full proof. "I'll go to Cassandra this Wednesday. And she said that she's joined an evil more powerful than the Atrox, so that must mean that she's lost the powers that the Atrox gave her, thus, she can't read or manipulate minds anymore."  
Michael's brows pinched, and he asked, "You don't know that, what if she was given those powers times two?"  
Stanton shrugged, and quickened his pace. "I'll have to take that chance."  
"But how could you use those powers?" Chris asked.  
Stanton turned, and his pace quickened even faster. "There's a regulator named Will who's had it bad for Cassandra ever since he became a regulator. Naturally she never accepted when he asked her out---"  
"And you're gonna have him go as you!" Collin concluded.  
"Close. You see, he owes me a favor, and he probably won't even think it's a favor if he thinks Cassandra wants him for a change. But Cassandra's too smart. She'll realize he's a regulator because he'll be willing."  
Chris stood up, catching on. "So you have him change into you're body, but Collin inside, and since she doesn't know Collin, she'll think nothing of his enthusiasm." His voice rang with excitement and relief.  
"Not enough. And Will's never been known for his skills as an actor, so I'll go, and then when she's off-guard, I'll cloud her mind, then I'll let Will come in, and have his way with her until she comes to her senses, then it's time for him to run like hell. She'll think nothing of me running away. She probably figures I'd do it half way through."  
They all nodded in agreement with his plan, and they went their separate ways. The drug store wasn't too bad, except when Stanton expertly selected the right brand Jimena got a little miffed. What was her problem?  
At the end of the day, Stanton casually walked in Serena's house, and came face to face with her father. "Collin you know better than to stay out this late."  
His brain scrambled. It had been good over 750 years since he had a curfew, and he hadn't exceeded it even then.  
"He was picking something up for me dad. It's not his fault." Serena said from behind her father. Her dad turned back to her for a second, and he gave Stanton a stern look, then walked away.  
He sighed, then said, "Thanks."  
Serena nodded, and calmly held out her hand. Stanton stared down at it for a moment, then realized what she wanted. Putting on a stern and reluctant face, he pulled the condom out of his pocket, and tried for a big brother act that he had no practice at. "At least you have the sense to have safe sex."  
Serena smiled gently, a smile that made him want to kiss her until her lips were swollen. Not a good sign. Not a good sign at all. "I know you worry, but it's..." Serena's brows pinched, and she searched his face. Stanton blinked, wishing he could read her mind. Her eyes suddenly widened with shock, and she approached him slowly, then touched his face. "Stanton?" His mouth opened, and relief swept over him. He closed his eyes, realizing with slight chagrin that they were watered. "Is it you?" His eyes opened, but he couldn't tell her. She tilted her head, and gently probed his mind. He longed to merge her mind, but all he could do was wait for her to understand. Suddenly, her eyes widened even more, and she gently traced his jaw, cheeks, then his lips. This touch was too intimate for brother and sister. But damnit, Serena wasn't his sister! She backed up, then surprisingly grabbed his hand, and ran them both up the stairs. Since he was still shocked by her dragging him up the stairs, she easily shoved him inside her room, and slammed the door. She locked it, then turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" He wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell her that, but he had to take the plunge. "If we told you then you'd die."  
Serena shook her head, then shouted, "I didn't mean that! I meant about Cassandra!" His jaw clenched, but he managed an answer. "I haven't gotten a moment alone with you yet. You know I would have told you. And why did you want Collin to go buy a condom?" Her eyes widened, and she shoved one of her hands into her pocket.  
"Well you know what can happen as the results of unsafe sex." She shifted her balance from one foot to the other. Why was she skating around the question?  
"Yes, but why didn't you tell me?" A slow dread filled his mind as he realized what the answer could be. Was Serena going to see someone else?  
"I would never do that to you Stanton. I love you." He sighed with relief, but his expression turned stern again.  
"Then why," he pressed.  
Her face turned hot pink, and she looked down. Stanton growled in frustration, then ran a hand through the bleach-colored hair. He felt ready for anything, but nothing could have prepared him for the answer she gave him now...  
  
YAY!!! I was busy making this chapter thinking that I couldn't come up with a possible scenario, but I just thought of one!!! 


	5. Shock

ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! I'LL UPDATE THIS FREAKIN MESS! Last priority story, last priority story! But, due to the begging n pleading that I have received, I'll update.    
  
Chapter 5 Shock  
  
Stanton stood, immobile with shock as Serena blushed a furious scarlet. He couldn't help himself: he started laughing. "Why didn't you say it was so simple?"  
  
        Serena flushed even more, indignation making her eyes sparkle. "It's not simple! I didn't like thinking about it!"  
  
        Stanton rolled his eyes. He loved Serena more than life, but that was getting a little immature. Her eyes widened, and her lips pursed, she explained, "If your best friend suddenly announced that she wanted to have sex with your brother, you wouldn't want to think about it either." She gave what he considered an exaggerated shudder. He was unable to hold back his chuckle.  
  
        "Why are you buying condoms for Collin and Jimena? Aren't they prepared for that step in their relationship?"  
  
        Serena shrugged wistfully. "Jimena has already concluded that she wants sex with Collin. And before they have any if they do, Jimena wanted to be prepared."  
  
        Blinking at such absurdity, Stanton shook his head. "Serena, how old is Collin?"  
  
        Her brows pinched at the question, but she answered, "Eighteen. Why?"  
  
        Stanton rolled his eyes again. This was getting pathetic. "Collin loves Jimena does he not?"   
  
Confused but knowing he was leading her to something, she said, "Yeah..."   
  
"And have you not heard groaning in his room?"   
  
Her nose wrinkled. "Yeah..."   
  
"And does he not have a look of love and adoration when he looks at Jimena?" She shrugged, her thin strap sliding down her shoulder to her upper arm.   
  
'Do NOT, pull it up!' "Yeah," she said, and solved his problem by slipping her strap back up.   
  
He cleared his throat, then made his point. "Then he has condoms." Serena didn't appear to get exactly what he was saying, so he said, "Any guy his age gets...horny enough to be prepared."   
  
The look on Serena's face was absolutely priceless. In all the times that he had seen her, the expressions she showed had delighted, amused, intrigued, and filled him with hunger. But those feelings had barely gone past without some trace of evil desire. This time, he found it pure fun. Fun? How many centuries had it been since he felt fun? Maybe it wasn't so bad having a mortal's body. She cupped her hands over her mouth, and turned away in a very feminine way. "With you standing there, looking just like said brother, I REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"   
  
Stanton burst out laughing, and couldn't seem to stop. Serena had never behaved this way before. Maybe it was the natural ease that she felt with her brother. And since he did have her brothers' body, she probably couldn't contain her instincts. He wasn't unaware of her fascinated stare as he continued small chuckles. She wasn't the only one who was behaving differently. And though he looked like her brother, he was still Stanton.   
  
Finally his laughter died down, and he looked her right in the eyes, realizing the rush of gratitude. His ribs felt an unfamiliar ache, he was sweating, his breath was short, and his heart was pounding. But he loved it. He smiled. "Thank you Serena. I can't even remember laughing like that it was so long ago." Had he laughed that way before?   
  
His life might have been superior, and so long as he crossed people over it was satisfying. There was always a way to filch food. And though it was never permanent, there was always a roof over his head. He got by, but he never really had good emotions besides evil satisfaction and sexual gratification. He was so deprived. He never felt real fun, or honest happiness and love until Serena. All those things she'd done for him...what he wouldn't give to be able to kiss her. Oh, he knew that brothers and sisters kissed on the cheek. And sometimes on the lips. But that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him.   
  
Besotted, Serena smiled cutely, then whispered, "You're welcome." It was all too clear in his eyes that she was feeling the same way he was. They couldn't keep this up. He couldn't even kiss her; not when he was tempted to do so much more. Serena's besotted smile disappeared, and she looked a little upset. Once again, he tried to read her mind, then privately groaned at his useless attempt. So he instead asked, "What's wrong?"   
  
A couple tears welled in her eyes, and she whispered, "I wish I could've seen the real you laugh that way." Stanton blinked, knowing just how she felt.   
  
"So...are you sure your plan's gonna work on Cassandra? I may hate her, but I know she's very crafty. She might suspect you of doing this."   
  
Stanton's lips curled. "I know, but I'd rather do this than actually..."   
  
Serena nodded, and looked down, then her head snapped up again in realization. "It won't work. You can't use your powers!" His eyes widened. He couldn't use his powers. How stupid was he? Those self-hating thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on her door. She rushed to get it, and Stanton followed her out of hope. Maybe they could come up with some kind of plan...He heard the door open without invitation, and Serena paused at the foot of the stairs. Worried, he walked down, and looked over her head to the door, and found himself standing at the doorway.   
  
He was about to push by Serena so he could talk to Collin, but she remained, staring at her brother. Collin walked into the house, and shut the door behind him, then walked to the steps, where he found Serena and Stanton looking down at him. Stanton gave him a sideways smirk, signifying that Serena had found out on her own. Collin's breath came out in a whoosh. "Serena? You still with us?" Collin questioned, and tilted his head at his sister, who was---unknown to them---on the verge of tears.   
  
"Oh God." She said weakly, then looked back up at Stanton. The shock probably wasn't so bad when she saw Stanton in Collin's body; but when the two were in the same room, she was rendered speechless.   
  
So speechless, she fainted right back onto Stanton. He was almost too late to catch her, but his left arm managed to catch hers and...ohh man. His right hand meant to grab her ribs, but they accidentally reached a little higher, his hand cupping the underside of her breast and in the flurry of her fall, his hand managed a full-palm squeeze.   
  
'Holy shit.' No bra.   
  
His eyes widened, and he stumbled on the stairs behind her. The eyes that were once his widened, then catching where his hand was, sent him a vicious glare. He must have intimidated a lot of people if he made that kind of face when he glared like that. "Hands off." Collin said, his voice calm, but it echoed with censure. Stanton removed his hand innocently, and together they dragged her up the stairs, when suddenly another knock came. THE WORLD'S POPULATION MIGHT AS WELL SQUEEZE INTO THIS HOUSE!!!  
  
Wow...maybe it's not so bad after all... 


	6. URGENT UPDATE!

DEAR EVERYONE THIS IS AN URGENT MUST-READ BULLETIN!

I realize that to most of you I haven't sent the parts, but that is because you've left your emails in your reviews. What you've got to do is put a review as an anonymous person, and type out your email there.

I swear, I don't mean to ignore you! I promise to deliver everything. I just have to let you all know that each new chapter I've updated contain this bit of news. They will all be replaced, and this time SOON. So in other words, chapter alert wont work for the next updates. However, ALL my stories will be updated soon. I promise.

I know I've made promises like this before, but this time I mean it. I'm getting back on track, and am already writing up new chapters and fixing the uncut sections so they can be ready for email.

To review:

This message is displayed in all of my updated stories.

If you want uncut sections from any story, send an ANONYMOUS review with your name and email in the designated spaces. In the MESSAGE space, type in the sections you want.

All my updatable stories will be updated at the same time, but they will all be placed in this chapter rather than an additional chapter, so check back FREQUENTLY.

Even if you've already requested a story or section, PLEASE do it again so I can see if you're on my list. If you've received the selection you've requested, please follow all of the above instructions, and tell me what name/email you used when you got it. Also, tell me what sections you received.

I thank you for your patience and cooperation. I know I'm kind of running this like a business, but I never should have just offered my story without having an organized system to work with first. Again, thank you. For everything.


	7. A Bet

Chapter 6

"Alright, let's erase everything so far! Just ignore the plan." Stanton threw out his hands, and dropped onto Serena's bed. She was surprisingly still out cold. Everything was coming apart at the seams! He didn't know how to deal with Cassandra now, since he stupidly didn't realize that he couldn't use his powers.

Taking deep breaths, he assessed the situation: He and Collin had switched bodies, as had Derek and Michael; Cassandra wasn't going to tell them unless her ultimatum was fulfilled on Wednesday and probably not even then; Wednesday was exactly three days from now, and they didn't even have a plan.

The earlier knock on the door was Chris, with news from Derek and Michael. "They're gonna try to stick it out at each other's houses for a while. And they said that they're gonna take your advice, and avoid everyone they can until further notice."

Stanton nodded. That would help their situation a lot. The less that people saw them, the better. "Good idea." Knowing that things were still unresolved, Stanton got up, and began to pace; a familiar habit with this new body.

"Now what?" Collin asked, placing a cold washcloth on his sister's brow.

Chris twisted a swivel chair so his chest was leaning on the back, and his arms were crossed over the top. "Well, obviously, we have no choice but to handle Cassandra. She looks like she's the only one who really knows anything about the situation. As painful as it sounds, there's probably nothing else we can do."

His lips tightening, Stanton resolved that he didn't want to go through with Cassandra's stupid challenge. Serena was right, Cassandra was very crafty. And knowing her the way he did, she was probably withholding information. Or, she didn't know anything at all, and she just happened to know about the situation somehow. Whichever it was, he wanted to find out. His eyes shifted. "Chris?"

Chris acknowledged him, raising his eyes. "Yeah?"

Rubbing his chin, Stanton explained what he needed. "You're the only one who's really uninvolved in this. I need you to follow Cassandra for a while. You're right that she seems to be the only real connection to this situation right now, and maybe if we find out what she's hiding, then we can find someway to reverse the body-switch without succumbing to her demands."

Nodding, Chris literally rose to the test. "Do you want me to start now?"

Licking his lips, and still pacing, Stanton nodded. "The sooner the better. Get going. But try to keep a low profile."

Giving Stanton a wry smirk, he walked out the door as he said, "Don't have to tell me twice."

Heaving out a big breath, Stanton twirled so he could continue pacing, quite dizzy by this time. "Alright, that part's handled. Since Derek and Michael have resolved to stick it out on their own for now, then I guess we'll just have to do the same thing."

Collin looked up, speaking again at last. "How can we stick it out? I mean, how're we gonna handle Jimena? And my dad?"

Shrugging helplessly, Stanton finally stopped pacing, only to plop unceremoniously on Serena's bed again. "I guess I'll take your place for a couple days. And some followers will expect me at some events. You'll have to keep up appearances for me. So you'll have to learn to be me too."

Collin rose this time, as if taking Stanton's place. "Are you kidding me? What about school?"

He put his face on his chin, as if he was losing place of his priorities. "You're taking a few days off."

His jaw dropped. "Midterms are next week! Are you joking?"

Straightening, and taking on a completely serious tone, Stanton said, "Yes Collin. I'm joking. I can go to school in your place, and hear about topics that I most likely already know about. I won't be able to pass the information along to you, but that's fine with me. I'll just have to use NOTE CARDS!"

Spreading his arms, as if the answer was obvious, Collin said, "NOTE CARDS ARE FINE! THAT'S HOW I REMEMBER THE INFORMATION! I WRITE THEM DOWN ON FRIGGIN NOTE CARDS! And quit putting my fingers in my hair like that! It's hard to get it just the way I like it?"

Stanton's brow rose sarcastically, and he held up his hands in mock-terror. "Ooh! I wouldn't want to spoil the precious 'beach-bum' look that you worked so hard to make."

Angered now, Collin pointed a threatening finger into his old face. "Listen, there is NOTHING wrong with surfing! It's relaxing, energizing, and it's a hell of a better hobby than anything you want to do in your spare time!"

Oh, this was getting personal was it? "You have no idea what I want, or don't want to do! You have any idea what it's like to have the need to change someone you love to evil!" An ironic smile came to him as he said, "You know something? I'm kind of glad this happened. It'll show you what real trouble it can be for a follower."

Happily accepting the challenge, Collin put his hands on what were technically Stanton's hips, and grinned back maliciously. "Gee. You've been up in your paradise clouds of mind-control and high power for so long, I guess you must have forgotten the hard work it takes to be a college student. I'd love to see you try. I'd pay _money_ to see you try."

A brow rose. "Is that a challenge?"

Arms crossed. "I believe it is."

A hand was extended. "Very well then."

Another hand was extended, while the other one was shaken. "Let's see how easy each other's lives are."

Stanton grinned gamely. "Let's." They were so caught up in their own fight, that neither of the noticed when Serena woke up.

Now, she was clutching the cloth to her head, and she was squinting, when she rose to an elbow, and said, "Guys?"

Two of the most important males in her life turned to face her, neither of them speaking at first, momentarily stunned that she finally woke up. The only sound was Serena's labored breathing, and the light tap-tap as Wally waddled into the room. "Serena?" The guys asked in unison.

Her eyes seemed to roll back in her head. "Could you help me up?"

They rushed over to help her, their bet temporarily forgotten as Serena plunked back onto the bed in exhaustion.


End file.
